


Lunar Eclipse

by ReLessThan1



Series: The Solar System [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, boys please keep it in your pants, youre still technically on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReLessThan1/pseuds/ReLessThan1





	Lunar Eclipse

It was Chiriko-taichou's shift, so technically, Genma and Raidou were quasi-off-duty. They had spent the last month living in the Hatake estate, guarding Konoha's new jinchuuriki and Yondaime-sama's orphaned son, only permitted to leave to grocery shop. Genma was starting to get cabin fever, and he was sure Raidou was, too. The way the other man rolled closer as they slept, occasionally waking Genma with a hard-on pressing up on his back, gave away his thoughts.

So, the next time it happened, Genma turned back to face Raidou, whispering in the safety of the night. "I'm feeling dirty. What do you say we draw up a bath?"

"There are other people around," Raidou hissed back.

"You know taichou won't mind."

"Hatake might."

Genma chuckled softly. "Hatake definitely will, but he's asleep. C'mon, Rai, it's been so long..."

"Fine." Raidou pushed up from the floor. He offered his hand, and Genma took it.

They crept down the hall and shut the bathroom door silently behind them, an easy task for ninja. As they undressed, they noticed there was only one stool, so Raidou let Genma wash up first.

"Beauty before age," Raidou said, turning on the tap.

"You're too kind." Genma pecked Raidou on the lips, then set about washing himself economically. He tossed the washcloth back in the bucket of soapy water and stood up. "All yours."

When Raidou took his place on the stool, Genma's gaze lingered over the thick muscles of his back. He was attractive, sure, but Genma knew firsthand the knots that sleeping on the floor could cause, so he placed a towel on the floor and kneeled behind him. Genma trailed his hands up Raidou's arms, then kneaded his knuckles into the kinks in Raidou's neck.

Raidou groaned softly. "Shit, Gen, you're too good to me."

"I like to help out when I can." There was a cloying undertone in Genma's voice. He worked out a particularly stubborn knot, then laid his teeth against Raidou's skin, causing Raidou's pleased noises to turn into a deep chuckle.

"Go test the water for me," Raidou said, upturning the remaining soapy water over his head when Genma got out of range.

"Perfect," Genma replied, and Raidou's hand was warm and solid on his hip. He turned around and kissed Raidou, pressing his body up against the other man's. One of Raidou's hands slid up to tangle in Genma's hair and the warmth curling in his gut was enough proof that it had been far too long since he'd been laid. The lack of lube was unfortunate, but there were still other things they could do.

Genma broke off the kiss and stepped into the large wooden tub, wordlessly tugging Raidou in after him. For a moment, he basked in the steam rising up from the hot water, then he straddled Raidou's lap and captured his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Genma rested his hands on Raidou's sturdy shoulders - he was only nineteen, but already built like a brick house - and ground his hips down into that deliciously thick cock.

The soft moan wrenched from Raidou's throat masked the sound of the door opening, but that chakra was unmistakable. Genma pulled away from Raidou like he'd been burnt and reclined casually on the other side of the tub, hoping Kakashi wasn't too astute at three in the morning.

An excruciating conversation later, Kakashi shut the door and left them alone. Genma gave the top half of Raidou's head a look constituted of lazily raised eyebrows.

Raidou lifted his head out of the water enough to speak. "Told you this'd be a bad idea."

"We'll just have to be extra quiet, won't we?" Genma climbed back on top of Raidou's lap, tracing fingers down the hard muscles of his stomach. "You can do that for me, can't you, Rai?"

Raidou nearly growled. "You owe me big time."

Genma wrapped his hand around the base of Raidou's cock. "Would an orgasm suffice?"

"You fucking _vixen_." Raidou grabbed Genma's hips and ground up against him. "Two and we'll call it even."


End file.
